Don't Stray Too Far From My Heart
by Intense Innocence
Summary: Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day, and no one loves this day more than the master of love himself! Zelos! And better yet there’s a dance coming up! Who will everyone’s favorite chosen ask to be his sweetheart? Read to find out! ZelosXLloyd … R


**Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and no one loves this day more than the master of love himself! Zelos! And better yet there's a dance coming up! Who will everyone's favorite chosen ask to be his sweetheart? Read to find out! ZelosXLloyd … R&R**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tales of Symphonia! But I do own this story and these ideas…

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Happy Valentines Day! Hope everyone has a really great day of love! And remember there is someone out there for everyone, even if I don't think so… it's TRUE! And remember it's just as important to love as it is to be loved! So love thy neighbor as thyself!

Have a happy Valentime's day! And read and review! Hope you like the story! No warnings, except some boy/boy lovey dovey stuff! But nothing too indepth… see how ya like it!

Luv you all _Intense Innocence_

**

* * *

**

**Don't Stray too Far ****From My Heart**

Zelos Wilder was standing in front of a full-length mirror. Aqua eyes were glued to his reflection.

Zelos tugged at the silky material, smoothing out all the creases, before letting it slink back around his abs.

He spun around one more time, his eyes never leaving his perfect reflection. His pants and shirt hugged his body tightly, both made out of fine white silk and satin.

Giving another breathless sigh he grabbed his bright pink jacket off his bed, and shrugged it on. It too clung tightly around his upper half, giving his lean body a slightly femine-ish look.

Zelos twirled a strand of hair around his finger, before letting it fall back into it's proper place. His strawberry locks swirled down, complementing his flushed face and candy colored clothes. Zelos smirked at himself in the mirror—reminding himself of a white-chocolate dipped strawberry: sweet, yummy, and delicious… simply eyecandy!

Zelos winked and gave his long hair a swish, before blowing himself a kiss.

"I'm just too pretty…"

He giggled and caught a bright red rose between his teeth, giving a hungry sounding growl, deep down in his throat. Oh yeah- he was _HOT_ and not afraid to admit it…

Setting the eyeliner and mascara back on the nightstand he puckered his lips and smoothed on a finishing layer of strawberry flavored lip-gloss…

Yeah he knew he was a guy and he was also wearing makeup—but it made his pretty self look that much ore appealing. He didn't care if it was girlish--- he loved the ladies!

But as much as he loved the ladies--- there was just that special someone that he loved just that much more…

"Lloyd…"

That unspeakable name left his lips in the softest of all whispers.

Lloyd Irving had been his young companion and teammate for quite a while now--- and that kid sure had grown on him. Over the years the bond they shared became a very powerful friendship--- and tonight was the night that the young chosen would find out just how powerful that 'friendship' really was.

"Tonight's the night…"

Zelos nodded and walked over towards the cherry-oak desk beside his closet. Reaching inside the drawer he pulled out a red and black choker and a matching headband, with a plush-pink heart in the middle.

He skillfully wrapped the choker around his neck, leaving him barely enough room to breath normally, and tied the headband in his hair, making sure the heart stayed in the center.

Satisfied, as always, he added the finishing touches by spraying a gracious amount of cologne near his neck, the lustful scent made his eyes water.

Finally—he was ready—well almost, now, if only Lloyd would say _YES!_

It was Valentine's Day—the day of Love, Romance, and everything mushy… Zelos loved this day. He loved to love! But on this particular Valentine's Day he was especially excited… Today was "The Day of Hearts Dance" it was a dance where everyone would dance with their sweetheart.

_Tradition stated to bring a lover or a friend to dance the night away… _

Zelos hoped to be taking a friend—well he wanted to take a lover—heck he wanted both… if that was ever possible.

'_Could Lloyd ever **LOVE** him…?'_

His heart fluttered excitedly at the thought.

…There was just one problem standing in the way of Zelos's; _Happily Ever After…_ He didn't have the slightest clue of how to ask his dream-boy to the dance…

Ideas meandered thoughtfully in his head, but each one became slowly diminished as he discarded them by the handful. None of those childish—petty ideas were good enough for his sweetheart.

Zelos flopped backwards on his bed, letting a gentle sigh pass through his scented lips.

"I've only got 11 ½ hours left…sooooooo……"

He twirled another long strand of sun-kissed hair around his finger, desperately prying his mind for ideas.

"I'm in trouble…" He finally sighed and reached his hand beneath his pillow, bringing out a small box of sweet candy hearts.

Zelos's eyes lingered across the package, decorated with small colored heart shapes, each having their own unique message displayed across their front.

His thumb wriggled its way inside the re-sealable box top, popping up the lid.

Hard, sugary candy hearts spilt from the box falling around the boy, and landing on his fancy clothes.

Zelos breathed a careful sigh as one of the hearts fell upon his pursed lips. With a heavy puff of air the small candy left his lips and Zelos caught it skillfully in a clenched fist.

He brought the small heart eyelevel and took a peek at the message…

"EAT ME"

Zelos shrugged, and did as the pink heart commanded; smiling at the unique flavor as he savored the tiny candy.

"Eat me… maybe I can ask Lloyd with… food…"

Maybe? Maybe even with these, Candy Hearts… he could say something like—

'_These hearts may be sweet, but there is one sweeter…_

_His name starts with "L" and he's my team leader:_

_Come with me to the Sweethearts Dance _

_And lead me in the waltz of romance…'_

_-Zelos_

Zelos looked over the rhyme- it was cute, not too shabby. Now if only—he had more candy hearts… this was his last box, and currently they were strewn across him, and his bed…

There was no time to go to a store now—he would have to find something else.

Zelos tore up the poem in his head.

Now what?

Popping another tart candy heart between his lips, he began to think.

'_Lucky charms…' _He could ask Lloyd with Lucky Charms, those disgustingly sweet little bites of wheat and marshmallows were Lloyd's favorite cereal after all…

'_Hearts, stars, and horseshoes, clovers, and blue moons,_

_pots of gold, and rainbows, and the red balloons…_

_You are my lucky charm…_

_Come and dance the night away, and let me_

_Be your man of luck for just one_

_Lucky Valentine's Day'_

Zelos gave a firm nod. Of course; that would work, it would be perfect!

Zelos grinned madly, and began shoveling more sweet-tart hearts into his mouth, before bounding with flawless steps down the stairs.

He reached the kitchen, and thrust open the pantry doors; three huge boxes of Lucky Charms, were staring back at him, causing a bubbly laugh to find its way up his throat.

"Bingo."

Zelos smiled to himself and piled the three boxes into his open arms, when he blinked in startled confusion. The boxes were lighter than air, in fact all three were completely full of nothing… but air.

No cereal—no Lucky Charms—only lucky cereal pixie dust… Lloyd had eaten all the Lucky Charms…

Zelos's head sunk in defeat… fine, fine… new idea…

He stuffed the empty boxes back in the wooden cabinet, and slunk over to the kitchen window- staring out at the cheery day.

It was sunny and bright, it felt like Spring; even though it was only the middle of February.

This day was supposed to be wonderful… and lovely… A day full of Love!...but it was nowhere near there now…

Zelos ran a hand across his silky hair, coiling another peachy strand around his finger.

His eyes looked out finding the garden, flowers galore. Beautiful, Gorgeous, FLOWERS… that was a great idea… flowers were so pretty, and almost as good as food—Yes flowers it was…

Zelos skipped outside with a smile on his face. His bare feet tingled against the thawing earth, and dirt squeezed pleasurably between his toes.

Zelos romped through the flower bed with light feet, careful not to step on any precious plants. He stopped in front of a bush, pink and white roses galore, almost fully bloomed.

Zelos inhaled deeply as a heavenly scent drifted from each flower, reminding him of the fragrance that Professor Raine and many other of his "hunnies" wore.

Pushing back a few leaves, he gingerly fingered one of the gorgeous flowers, avoiding any and all of the sharp thorns that lingered around the bush, he bent closer, inching his nose towards the blooming bush, and his eyes fluttered shut.

The moment was simply magical, wonderful smells, crystal clear air, warm sun shining through the frosty atmosphere.

The only way it could have been more perfect is if the person that haunted his thoughts were here next to him, smelling the flowers with him…

Zelos snapped out of his day dream almost suddenly as a small _buzzing_ entered his ears, and a tickling sensation rose upon his nose.

The buzzing grew louder and Zelos forced his closed eyes open, peeking out from beneath long lashes.

His peeking eyes widened as the familiar colors of lemon and ebony presented themselves in his line of vision. Six small furry feet danced across the tip of his nose.

Zelos bit his lip and urged the scream not to come, but he couldn't keep the small whimpers away.

A Bee…

Zelos hated bees with a passion; with their beady little eyes, and their pointy insectular stingers, more than enough legs… criminalistic jail suits that covered their tiny buzzing little bodies from antennae to toe.

An unexpected yelp escaped the chosen's parted lips, and he jumped to his feet, waving his arms wildly in front of him, begging the honey bee to go away.

Invisible wings flittered and in the next instant the bee was in flight, and so was Zelos.

Feet pounded on the rocky ground in a dead heat as he made a break for the house. Leaving the bee—the roses—and the thoughtful invitation behind.

The panting chosen one sat at the kitchen table. His forehead kissing the wooden surface in front of him.

…The flowers were not a good idea after all…

He hadn't meant to intrude on the honey bee's natural habitat—Zelos respected nature just as much as the next person… but he loathed bees, and he didn't need to hear his heart pounding in his ears to know that he was deathly afraid at the moment…

He needed a new plan—one that would be certain not to fail---

After taking a couple deep breaths he could finally breathe normally again.

Zelos found his eyes roaming around the kitchen, needing another idea… His sea-ruby orbs caught the clock illuminated form the oven.

Only 8 hours remained, he had to work fast—after all he still needed an answer back from Lloyd!

His eyes stayed glued to the stovetop… maybe he could cook something;… maybe dinner for two… what could he cook?... LASANGA!

That would be **_so_** romantic, and not as 'cheesy' as spaghetti… spaghetti was so overated… but lasagna—now that was _real_ love food!

Zelos clapped his hands together, and looked at the rows of ingredients that lay before him.

Noodles, tomato sauce, and cheese, olives, mushrooms, salt, and spices…. A low hungry growl gnawed at his stomach, and a giddy smile rounded his lips, this would be great.

As fast as his own lightning blade attack, he began throwing everything into the glass cooking pan.

Adding the last layer of noodles on top of the tomato flavored sauce, and sprinkling mountains of cheese… and finally added the finishing touches of chopped black olives and diced mushrooms, placing each of them in a rotating pattern so that they formed a heart-shaped design.

With a sprinkle of salt to top off the dish, he placed the pan inside the oven, setting the timer carefully.

And waited…

And waited…

And waited…

And waited……

And "Zelos!... a small voice called out from upstairs.

Zelos's head snapped at attention. "Yes—my little angel, Collette?" He answered back, and waited as she summoned him upstairs.

Zelos obliged and arrived at her doorway in seconds, giving a soundly knock.

Collette opened the door in a hurry, and ushered the male inside.

"Zelos…? I'm planning on going to the Day of Hearts Dance tonight… and I was wondering if… you'd help me with my… hair? You're so good at it… and well… I'm sorry for being such a bother, but if you're not busy… could you...?"

Collette didn't have to finish before Zelos squealed in delight.

"Of course, Sugar Plum, I'd love to! Anything for a sweet little hunny-bun like you, my little angel…"

Zelos replied with sweet affection, and began dressing Collette's long blonde hair with all the trimmings.

A couple hours of hair spray, glitter, and moose later, and Zelos announced he was finished.

Collette stared into the mirror with amazement; she sparkled and shined like a crystalline diamond—shimmering brightly with every color of the rainbow.

Collette giggled and raced inside her closet, coming out seconds later in a gorgeous pearly pink dress, matching high-healed shoes, and a flower petal necklace. Milky white gloves covered a good length of her arms, and her innocent cerulean eyes shimmered in the dim light…

Zelos's breath hitched, Collette really did look like an angel, she was simply gorgeous, whoever her date was tonight, would be one very lucky young man.

Who was her date?

…Zelos was about to ask, but didn't get the chance as Collette hugged him full force…

The heavenly scent of her perfume made him weak in the knees.

"Oh thank-you Zelos! Thank-you…Thank-you… I'll make it up to you somehow—Thank-you! I'm sorry, but I have to go now…" and Collette raced out the door; a box of Valentine chocolates tucked beneath her arm. Zelos sighed, pleased and watched as she practically floated down the stairs, and out the front door. He hoped she'd have a fabulous time at the dance, with whoever she was going to share it with…

The Dance…

The Dance! – The DANCE!

…The LASANGA!

Zelos flew sown to the kitchen, nearly tripping over his own feet as he trampled down the stairs, three at a time.

A rancid smell reached his nose and his eyes nearly bugged from his head as he saw the smoke rising from the oven.

A panicked screech echoed throughout the house, rattling each glass that was nestled in the cupboards.

Zelos dove for the oven, yanking open the door and waving away the rising smoke with flailing arms.

He took out the dish and held it in his arms, waiting for the smoky clouds to clear from his sight…

He wished it hadn't… he wished he'd remembered… but… he realized that wishing was pointless, as he stared down at the blackened ash in his hands.

The lasagna was completely ruined… in fact calling it lasagna anymore was just a mistake—it wasn't lasagna, it was a mess… the total opposite, it was: Aganasal… (that's Lasagna spelled backwards )

Zelos felt his heart take a dive, and felt something moist pooling in his bright, blue eyes.

This day was not working out very well, he had less than 3 hours to ask Lloyd to this stupid dance, and he had yet to find a way…

With a huff he tossed the uselessly prepared dinner in the trash, cursing himself for being so stupid, why hadn't he been listening for the timer—that had rung over an hour ago!

He threw the oven mitts down with a growl, he felt like an idiot... he wanted to lay down and cry, watching soap operas and eating chunky cherry chocolate ice cream…

…ice cream? Goes good with cake…

…cake…

Was Lloyd's favorite, hands down!

He would bake a cake, A CAKE…

Before Zelos could count to ten, cake mix was beat into a large mixing bowl. Flawlessly he poured the mix into a large circular cake pan… but before placing it inside the oven he pulled out a small heart shaped paper, wrapped with lace around the edges, and signed his name in fancy letters across the front…

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**ZELOS WILDER**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

and sealed the message with a kiss.

Zelos rolled up the heart and placed it inside of a tint white jewelry box, tying it tightly with white ribbon.

Then with as much skill as he could offer, he placed the box deep inside the cake mix.

Hoping it wouldn't catch on fire, he popped the cake inside the heated oven and set the timer, making sure he would listen for it this time.

Zelos smiled, and plopped onto the stool beside the counter, the kitchen was still dripping with cake batter and covered in flour, while he, himself remained untouched, and spotlessly clean.

Zelos smirked, Good thing he was such a neat freak. _hehehe…_

Licking a spoonful of leftover batter, he decided he would clean up later, and got strait to writing the heartfelt poem.

Words practically poured themselves onto the paper before him, and soon he'd come up with a catchy rhyme…

Zelos was especially happy with it… and just as he had set the pen down a shrill ring rang through the kitchen, and Zelos wasted no time in pulling the perfectly golden brown cake from the oven.

Sweet, cakey frosting was whipped and pasted across the dome shaped cake in a swirly pattern. The creamy pink frosting was topped off with clear, sugary sprinkles, and bright red handcrafted frosting flowers.

Zelos stood back, admiring his handiwork, and had to admit that his culinary skills were king of the crop. This cake was made with some serious T.L.C.

Taking a deep breath the young chosen rolled his poem and placed it near the perfectly prepared dessert.

Now he was ready to ask Lloyd… ready to get an answer, ready for Valentine's Day to officially begin…

Lloyd would be home In just a few minutes now and Zelos smiled at his perfect timing—today was a good day—and about to get better as he heard the soft click of the front door, and heard a small clang as Lloyd deposited his sword next to his boots.

Zelos smirked; his bud must've been out training and exercising… such dedication…

Zelos admired that about Lloyd the most, The younger boy might have been stubborn, clueless, and had a lot going on in his life, but—he _always _could find the time to smile and dedicate his time to things that really mattered.

Maybe that's why Zelos was so completely lovesick over him…

Footsteps directed themselves toward the kitchen door, causing Zelos to--up and flee in a matter of seconds.

He raced up the backstairs and into his room, closing the door tightly and leaning an ear against the secure barrier.

Zelos heard a soft, faint gasp form downstairs and figured Lloyd must've seen the messy kitchen… Maybe he should've cleaned up a little… Pushing those un-humorous little details aside, he listened intently.

Chair legs scraped against tiled floor.

All Zelos could do now was wait as a compromising silence seemed to fall over the entire house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lloyd stared in awe at the delicious looking cake that was set before him.

Who could've made something that looked so unimaginably tasty?

Collette maybe….?

She was practicing her cooking skills after all… but—this looked all too good…

Slowly he sat down, seeing the rolled paper that was placed near the dessert, surprisingly with his own name inscribed on the tassel—in all Caps—great…he couldn't even identify the handwriting now…

Lloyd couldn't resist, the temptation was too much, and a large finger-full of frosting was placed to his lips…

He smiled and almost melted as the sugary sweet flavor filled his mouth. Tingling every taste bud on his tongue.

"Yummm…"

This was fantastic—too great for words; but he did begin reading the words that were printed on the invitation in front of him…

In impossibly beautiful cursive the message was written, and Lloyd read every word carefully, admiring the flawless penmanship.

Roses are Red, Violets are Blue,

I'm fallin' in Love, and can't wait to ask you…

Will you join me tonight

At the stroke of eight, at the Valentine's Ball ,

For a marvelous date…

I made this cake especially for you…

So to find out who asked you,

Start to chew—chew—chew…

Lloyd smiled at the sweet poem… it was so cute…

He felt a blush rise on his cheeks, and picked up the knife in a casual grip, cutting into the cake in a hurry, but stopped about half way through.

The knife blade was stuck. Something was… inside the cake?...

Setting the knife aside Lloyd took the fork in front of him, curiosity causing him to be a bit sloppy.

In seconds he had a forkful of cake poked between his teeth and a small box appeared inside the cake, a slightly melted edge sticking out from the moist spongy center.

Lloyd tugged on the box, his red gloved fingers becoming covered in gooey pink frosting.

Taking a deep breath, he set the fork down and wished for a drum roll—for here it was…his future dream datee, and also the marvelous baker of this heavenly cake.

Smooth fingers traced the edges of the warm box and carefully pried it open. A folded paper heart met his eyes and he unfurled the creases with ease.

His chocolate covered eyes misted across the paper, and his brain scrambled…

"Zelos Wilder…?"

Zelos? The Chosen, skirt-chasing, girl-flirting, fun-loving, pretty-boy……… Zelos!

Zelos was asking HIM—Lloyd Irving to the Day of Hearts Dance?

Impossible!

Yet, it was all real… and Lloyd's heart felt funny beating wildly in his chest. He had to say...Yes… Yes of course he would—he didn't think this dream would ever become reality, yet it was happening…right now… Zelos and him would go out—as more—than just friends, maybe…

As strange as Lloyd thought it sounded, he couldn't admit that it sounded more than right…

Lloyd smiled to himself, and ran to the hall closet, digging around for a hidden shoe box with a bunch of candy hidden inside.

His secret stash…

Lloyd's smile broadened as he pulled out a ginormous bag of Hershey's Milk Chocolate Hugs and Kisses…wrapped in silver and rose colored foil—all spiraled into one.

He skipped back to the kitchen, Hershey Kisses in hand, and sat down at the table, barely able to keep himself on the seat, in his excitement.

He sat and pondered a moment about how to answer Zelos's invite… picking up a pen, he let ideas cross his mind, trying to come up with a clever catch phrase, as he stuffed another large bite of scrumptious cake into his mouth, chewing it with slow deliberate bites, making sure he didn't miss one ounce of flavor that the delectable dessert had to offer.

Then it hit him… and not the poem… real reality, and his heart sunk like an anchor in the sea.

The dance--- an invitation--- Valentine's Day--- all came rushing back to him, and the smile on his face turned upside down…

With a shaking hand, Lloyd rewrapped the last kiss and placed the number on the foiled bottom, putting it in order with the others.

Lloyd took one more bittersweet bite of cake, but this time it didn't taste nearly as delicious… he couldn't taste anymore, no flavor would come to his numb tongue.

…he slowly pushed in his chair and headed upstairs to his room, to get ready for the upcoming dance, that was now the most dreaded event of the evening…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Zelos paced the floor in his room; the house had been extremely quiet. He hadn't heard a peep from downstairs… Was Lloyd still here? And more importantly, what would he say—what was his answer!

The clomping of heavy boots trailing slowly upstairs caught his ears, and he held his breath… it was Lloyd!

Zelos stifled a small giggle as the butterflies in his stomach had begun to spread their wings.

A knock on his door made him freeze.

"Zelos, are you in there?" Lloyd's voice was so emotional…

Zelos kept quiet, not wanting the sword-wielding boy to know he was here…at least, not yet.

Zelos heard a sigh on the other side, "Guess he went out…"

Zelos hid his laugh, he was sooo sneaky…

about a half hour later, the young chosen prince heard the same footsteps again, heading down-stairs in quick, rushed steps. The sharp click of the front door's lock sounded, and then nothing but silence remained…

Lloyd was gone…

Now Zelos could go and investigate—then it was off to the ball.

Zelos's smile showed off his stunning white teeth as he retraced his steps back to the kitchen—which was still as messy as ever.

His eyes automatically glued to the half eaten cake and something next to it…

A steady stream of chocolate kisses dotted the table, lined up in a row—carefully Zelos pulled up a chair, his nerves on edge, and his stomach somersaulting all the way.

Gingerly he picked up one of the foil wrapped chocolates, examining it. He noticed a small Roman-Numeral number 1 was inscribed on the bottom, and he cautiously un-wrapped it.

A word was written on the small paper tassel that accompanied the lovable piece of candy, and he laid it out smooth, straitening the edges with his thumb-nail.

'_Dear' _

That's what the tag read… and there were many more to go… he'd better get busy…

Setting the pearly white and milky brown swirled candy on the tip of his tongue, he shuddered at the intensely sweet flavor: before un-wrapping the next kiss.

Zelos took them one by one, placing each transparent paper in the correct order, and eating each chocolate kiss on the way…

Half-way through, his un-wrapping became less eager, and laying out the paper tassels was far from enjoyable.

…Finally the last part of the message was laid out… and Zelos just wanted to wrap them back up.

He read the words over and over again in his mind, and they repeated like a broken record…

**Dear Zelos,**

**Roses are Blue**

**And Violets are too—**

**Cause I'm totally bummed that I **

**Can't dance with you…**

**I hate to say "no"—**

**But…**

**I've already said "yes"**

**To the other chosen…wearing a dress.**

**Love: Lloyd Irving**

Zelos squeezed the last kiss, letting the warm chocolate melt in his hand- and not in his mouth…

He felt hot tears, building up inside, and forced himself not to cry—although he wanted to…

All the chocolate he had eaten turned his sweet stomach sour…

Staring down at the mouth-watering cake and the melting chocolate, the unraveled poem and the untied tassels, only made his eyes water and his stomach turn sickly.

This… was **not** supposed to happen.

Maybe he put Lloyd's message in the wrong order…but no… he knew that wasn't it… and his heart screamed in pain, he could hear it, could feel it breaking, shattering like a thin glassy layer of ice on a melting pond…

Collette… _Collette_ had asked Lloyd, that's why she was so happy?

Now he regretted not asking her who she was going with… he just never thought…

Wow--this was one Valentine's Day that would sure be whack…

It was also the first one he'd be spending all alone…

Everyone was out—all at the dance…

Presea went with Genus. (obvious…)

Sheena went with Regal. (surprising…)

Professor Raine went with Kratos. (odd…)

Collette with… Lloyd…

And Zelos… he was completely and utterly alone—there was no one else—everyone was paired up—and……

Zelos couldn't stop the tears from escaping… Trailing down his cheeks, one right after the other…

Trudging back to his room he took another glance in the mirror, his smooth complexion stained with tears and runny black mascara…

The silence was stinging the poor boy's ears, he felt like a fallen angel—how could he have been so stupid…?

It hurt—it hurt so much… rejection was brutal…

Turning his eyes away from his pathetic reflection, he slipped on his dancing shoes and headed downstairs, not bothering to grab a jacket as he headed outside.

A shuddery breath left his lips.

It was Valentine's Day… the day of _Love…_ Romance… everything mushy… and heart-ache…

Where should he go now?... He felt completely lost—He couldn't go to the dance—But he couldn't stay here…

Folding his arms across his chest, he finally felt the night's wintry air… and welcomed it. At least he wasn't the only one who felt cold and lonely tonight…

Walking to the bridge he stopped, leaning against the cold wooden banister. He gazed up at empty midnight sky. The stars twinkled brightly above, reminding him of just how small a part he really was of this huge, infinite, universe…

He felt the tender beats of his heart against his own aching chest, and wondered vaguely if it was even in one piece anymore. His heart, it felt so broken.

More tears gathered themselves in his sapphire eyes, and their heavenly hue glistened in the early twilight.

Soft red-orange hair fell across his pale shoulders and he could see the frosty air in front of him, at each breath he took…

"Hello, Chosen…"

Zelos's head snapped up—his swimming blue orbs, met blazing mahogany eyes.

"Llo-Lloyd!"

The tender cry left his lips, and he felt the other's presence brush up beside him.

Zelos's sweet angelic face twisted in confusion.

"Wha-what are you—doing here?" He asked, voice choked in surprise.

"It's Valentine's Day…" Lloyd's voice was just as quite, but calm as the air around him.

"But—I thought you—the dance…" Zelos gawked at him, unable to speak in complete sentences.

"Zelos… I told Collette what happened… and I'm sorry I had to say no, in the first place… because I really, really wanted to answer—yes…" Lloyd's explanation was lost in the wind.

"B-but Collette, she…"

"She told me that she owed you a favor… so … here I am…"

Lloyd's smile was as bright as the sun; his off-white tuxedo dressed him perfectly. He looked so handsome, his gelled auburn hair was smoothed back, and not as wild as usual.

Zelos found himself blushing, his cheeks felt like they were on fire as he felt fingers running through his own hair. Lloyd's fingers were entangled playfully in his silk-like strawberry strands.

"Zelos, your cake was…so good."

Lloyd's voice was low and seemed hesitant.

Zelos stood strait now, turning toward his companion…

"Thank-you…the kisses… were pretty yummy too…"

Zelos smiled and licked his lips, begging for some of the sweet flavor that might still be there---

"Zelos…"

The addressed teen gave a short gasp as his lips were suddenly occupied… trapped in a sweet chaste kiss, which ended just as soon as it had begun.

"Yes…the kisses…were... very yummy…"

Zelos felt an arm wrap itself around his slim waist, and gentle fingertips brush over the exposed skin on his tummy. He fought the urge to laugh at the ticklish sensation.

Zelos felt tears in his eyes again, but this time only feelings of perfect harmony accompanied them. Yes, Valentine's Day was his very favorite holiday… no doubt about it… There was no life without love.

A tiny colorless flake of white drifted in front of him, landing on the tip of his nose. Innocent azure eyes looked towards the sky, the full moon shining back at him, and snowflakes falling all around.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Lloyd's voice flowed through his ears once more, and Zelos turned to gaze upon his Sweetheart's smiling face.

"You too… "

Zelos whispered back, and felt someone grip his hand. Looking down, he noticed his fingers intertwined with Lloyd's, red mixing with white.

"Zelos, would you like to dance?"

The question was soft and serious, and even though there was no music Zelos didn't hesitate to accept.

"I would love to…bud…"

"…I love…you…''

Zelos felt the beaming smile being permanently etched onto his lips, and their feet moved together, in perfect sync as they danced to the beats of their own hearts.

…fin…

**Happy Valentines Day!**

* * *

**_Hey hope you enjoyed this! and hop_****_e everyone had a happy holiday! Review if you want! i'd appreciate any advice or comments!_**

**Luv Ya! _Intense Innocence_**


End file.
